galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sokana
"Ah yes, I remember when we first met them, they were rather intimidating with their four arms and their extreme height, but they turned out to be surprisingly friendly toward us, and it didn't take long to begin diplomatic relations. However, there is something about them that I cannot quite put my finger on, they are not quite what they seem." ''-An old journal entry of a Numican captain.'' Sokana Overview The Sokana are a strange race, their history is full of countless wars and conflicts that tore the race apart. However, despite their violent past, the Sokana are extremely friendly and amiable in times of peace towards eachother, and towards other races. But underneath their outward appearance, the Sokana are a clever, violent race which can work almost any situation to turn out for their own benifit. The Sokana are extremely unpredictable in the long run, for a long time they can be peaceful and friendly, but then suddenly change and become ferocious and extremely aggressive. Sokana History For information on the Sokana's History, see the UCP's page: http://galacticconquestroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Confederation_Of_Planets Culture Overview The culture of the Sokana is extremely complex and has gone through countless changes of the mellenia. The culture of the Sokana is mainly around their military, for thousands of years the Sokana gained prestige through combat and military victories and it is still predominant in the everyday life of the Sokana. Now however, the Sokana gain prestige through tournaments and great games that are held throughout the UCP. The majority of the Sokana believe that the world was created by a single diety and much of their culture is focused around their religous beliefs. The homeworld of the Sokana, Silaka, was always rich in gold and silver and the Sokana have never held much value in these metals, but they have a large interest in gemstones of which Silaka has very few. Architecture The architecture of the Sokana is dominated by smooth curves and huge domes that stretch into the sky. Many of the vessels of the Sokana show this feature extremely well. The best examples of Sokanan architecture and engineering are the huge skyscrapers and domes that dominate Tukalma, stretching thousands of feet into the skies of Sukala. Holidays The Sokana have dozens of holidays, but the main holidays that all Sokana celebrate are the Day of Hope, and the Great Tukalman Games. Language The main language of the Sokana is a form of Latin that was introduced to the Sokana hundreds of years ago, however, there is no record that says who introduced it. While some words and sentence structures have been changed over the years, the Sokana's Latin is effectively the same as normal Latin. The native language of the Sokana, Takinish, is complicated and is used mainly in the scientific field. Physiology The Sokana have a humanoid shape with an average height of 7 ft 9 in, but some have been known to reach over 9 feet. The Sokana have two sets of arms with the second set a few inches below the first, the first pair of arms is also slightly longer then the second pair and is usually stronger. The Sokana have 6 fingers on each hand and finger nails that form a claw shape. The skin of the Sokana is very leathery and is covered with a thin layer of hair, it is usually brown with a grayish tint. The Sokana usually have thick strong legs that give them most of their height. The average neck length of The Sokana is 3.5 inches and it is usually very thick. The head of a Sokana is very large and round, the back of the head has a hard skull and is usually covered by hair that extends down to the shoulders. The top of the head is usually bald but some Sokana grow hair over it all. The Ears of the Sokana are very pointed and are pressed close against the skull. The Sokana have small sharp eyes that come in almost every color, they usually do not have any hair on their faces. The Sokana also have small noses and very pointed chins with hollow cheeks and thin mouths. Category:Sokana Category:Races Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Factions